1. Field of the Disclosure
The present disclosure relates generally to a method and an apparatus for configuring an initial connection between devices based on a Neighbor Awareness Network (NAN) in a communication system.
2. Description of the Related Art
In order to meet wireless data traffic demands that have increased after the commercialization of 4th Generation (4G) communication systems, efforts to develop an improved 5th Generation (5G) communication system or a pre-5G communication system have been made. For this reason, the 5G communication system or the pre-5G communication system is called a beyond 4G network communication system or a post LTE system.
In order to achieve a high data transmission rate, implementation of the 5G communication system in an mmWave band (for example, 60 GHz band) is being considered. In the 5G communication system, technologies such as beamforming, massive Multi-Input Multi-Output (MIMO), Full Dimensional MIMO (FD-MIMO), array antenna, analog beam-forming, and large scale antenna are discussed to mitigate propagation path loss in the mmWave band and increase propagation transmission distance.
Further, technologies, such as an evolved small cell, an advanced small cell, a cloud Radio Access Network (cloud RAN), an ultra-dense network, Device to Device communication (D2D), a wireless backhaul, a moving network, cooperative communication, Coordinated Multi-Points (CoMP), and interference cancellation to improve the system network, have been developed for the 5G communication system.
In addition, Advanced Coding Modulation (ACM) schemes, such as Hybrid FSK and QAM Modulation (FQAM) and Sliding Window Superposition Coding (SWSC), and advanced access technologies, such as Filter Bank Multi Carrier (FBMC), Non Orthogonal Multiple Access (NOMA), and Sparse Code Multiple Access (SCMA), have been developed for the 5G system.
Meanwhile, the Internet has evolved to an Internet of Things (IoT) network in which distributed components, such as objects, exchange and process information from a human-oriented connection network in which humans generate and consume information. Internet of Everything (IoE) technology may be an example of a combination of the IoT technology and big data processing technology through a connection with a cloud server.
In order to implement the IoT, research is being conducted on technical factors, such as a sensing technique, wired/wireless communication and network infrastructure, service interface technology, and security technology are required, and thus technologies such as a sensor network, Machine to Machine (M2M), Machine Type Communication (MTC), etc. are required for a connection between objects.
In an IoT environment, through collection and analysis of data generated in connected objects, an Internet Technology (IT) service to create new value for people's lives may be provided. The IoT may be applied to fields such as a smart home, smart building, smart city, smart car, connected car, smart grid, health care, smart home appliance, health care service, etc. through the convergence of the conventional information technologies and various industries.
Accordingly, various attempts to apply the 5G communication to the IoT network are made. For example, 5G communication technologies, such as a sensor network, Machine to Machine (M2M), and MTC, are implemented by various schemes, such as beamforming, MIMO, and array antenna. The application of a cloud RAN as the big data processing technology is an example of convergence of the 5G technology and the IoT technology.
In a recent communication system, Near Field Communication (NFC) and Quick Response (QR) codes are used for security communication between devices located within a short distance. For example, as illustrated in FIG. 1, a connection between devices may be configured using a QR code in a communication system.
FIG. 1 illustrates a method of configuring an initial connection between devices in a conventional communication system.
Referring to FIG. 1, a water heater 101, a terminal 103, and an Access Point (AP) are provided in a conventional communication system. When a user desires to control the water heater 101 through the terminal 103, the terminal 103 requires that the water heater 101 initially subscribe to the Access Point (AP) 105.
To this end, in FIG. 1(a) and FIG. 1(b), when the water heater 101 is connected to a power supply, the terminal 103 scans for a QR code of the water heater 101, identifies information on the water heater 101 stored in the scanned QR code, and transfers a Service Set ID (SSID) and credential of the AP 105 connected to the terminal 103 to the water heater 101 through Wi-Fi. Then, in FIG. 1(c), the water heater 101 is connected to the AP 105 and communicates with the AP 105 based on the received SSID and the credential of the AP 105.
Accordingly, when an NFC or a QR code is used for communication between devices, either an NFC module or a QR code must be mounted or attached to all devices for the connection. Further, the user is required to perform NFC tagging or scanning of a QR code on the device to manually connect the device, which is cumbersome for the user.
Accordingly, a method of configuring an initial connection between devices through device proximity and automatic recognition in the communication system is required.